Speed Cola
Speed Cola is a Perk-a-Cola featured in Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Black Ops, ''and ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II ''in the Zombies game mode and in ''Call of Duty Online's Cyborg Rising modehttp://www.charlieintel.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/12/8.jpg. Speed Cola is similar to the multiplayer perk Sleight of Hand, mirroring its effect of decreasing the time it takes to reload by 50%. Speed Cola costs 3000 points, making it the second most expensive Perk-a-Cola (along with Vulture Aid) and behind Mule Kick. Its effect is most useful and noticeable on weapons with slow reload times, such as light machine guns, shotguns, and wonder weapons, but due to its high cost, it is ill-advised to purchase without Juggernog unless in dire need. The vending machine from which Speed Cola is purchased has a green and white color scheme. The color for this perk is green, and the icon is a hand holding a gun magazine, similar to the Sleight of Hand perk. Speed Cola appears in every Zombies map excluding Nacht der Untoten, Bus Depot (Survival Mode) and Dead Ops Arcade. Locations Call Of Duty: World At War *'Verrückt' - In the room between the right balcony and the kitchen. *'Shi No Numa' - Will spawn randomly in one of the four huts. *'Der Riese' - In the second courtyard, where the FG42 can be purchased. Call Of Duty: Black Ops *'Kino der Toten' - In the foyer, closest to the MP40. *'Five' - Next to the starting room, near the elevator. *'Ascension' - Near the Lunar Lander closest to the rocket and the Pack-a-Punch machine; located near the top of the stairs where the M16 is. *'Call of the Dead' - Behind the lighthouse, at the end of the Ice Slide. *'Shangri-La - '''Near the wooden bridge and the Mud-Pit Maze, or near to the MPL (changes the spawn place with Juggernog). *'Moon' - In the Area 51. Changes places with Juggernog every time the player returns to Area 51. Call Of Duty: Black Ops II *'Green Run - In the North Highway Diner, against a wall near the door and MP5. *Grief and Survival' Locations: **'Farm' - Inside the house, on the first floor in front of the table. **'Town ' - Inside the city hall/bank, in front of some teller windows. *'Nuketown Zombies - Spawn randomly along with the other perks. *Die Rise- Spawns randomly in one of two elevator shafts either down the hall from the inital spawn, or in the room two stories below where the Trample Steam is constructed. It shares these positions between games with Who's Who. *Mob of the Dead' - In the back of the Warden's Office **'Cell Block' - In the back of the Warden's Ofiice *'Buried' - In the second floor of the courthouse **'Borough' - In the second floor of the General Store *'Origins' - Across a small wooden platform near Generator 3. Appearance The Speed Cola machine is large, with a green and white paint job. On the front of the machine, the quote "Drink Speed Cola" and "Ice Cold" is emblazed on it. Under the quote, there is a coin slot. There are 6 compartments for holding bottles, but the machine itself only holds 3 bottles. This doesn't change if a player buys this perk. On the top of the machine is a circular sign, with the Speed Cola emblem. The version in ''Call of Duty Online ''looks different. It is white on the sides and green on the front. It doesn't have the circle on top with the Speed Cola logo on it. On the front there are two white lines twisting around each other. The lettering on the machine is in white instead of red and is sideways. It also features different colored buttons that someone would press to despense different types of drinks. Gallery Speed Cola Perk-a-Cola Bottle model BOII.png Speed Cola BO.jpg|The Speed Cola machine in Kino der Toten. Speed Cola CoDZ.png|The Speed Cola machine as it appears in ''Call of Duty: Zombies. Speed Cola Logo.png|The Speed Cola logo. Note how it says Sleight of Hand Soda instead of Speed Cola. Uncapping Speed Cola BO.png|Uncapping the Speed Cola bottle. Drinking Speed Cola BO.png|Drinking the Speed Cola. Uncapping 2 Speed Cola BO.png|Uncapping the Speed Cola bottle (Wii). Drinking 2 Speed Cola BO.png|Drinking Speed Cola (Wii). Speed Cola Poster WaW.png|The Speed Cola poster seen in Verrückt. Speed_Cola_HUD_Icon_BOII.png|Speed Cola HUD Icon as seen in Call of Duty: Black Ops II Speed Cola Die Rise BOII.jpg|The Speed Cola Perk-A-Cola Machine In Die Rise Speed_Cola_cut_machine_WaW.png|Cut model from Shi No Numa. Trivia General *Richtofen and Takeo show a particular fondness for this perk as they constantly praise its taste. *The bottles the machine dispenses say Sleight of Hand Soda instead of Speed Cola. *Excluding Nacht der Untoten and Bus Depot (Survival), Speed Cola is the only one of the original perks to be featured in every map that perks appear in, making it the most represented perk. *In Call of Duty: World at War, when drinking Speed Cola, the hand is misaligned to the right when the icon appears on the HUD (confirmed on PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360). However, in Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Black Ops II, the hand is correctly centered. *Although there are multiple green colored perk machines, Speed Cola is the only one that dispenses a green drink. *Speed Cola is thought to have a tangy taste being both sweet and spicy. *Up until Black Ops II, Speed Cola made it faster to rebuild barriers. Call of Duty: World at War *There are three bottles visible inside the machine, however when the perk is bought, the bottles do not move. Call of Duty: Black Ops *In Shangri-La, Nikolai comments that the perk is "spicy". *In Call of the Dead, the machine appears to be floating in the water as it is not touching the ground. *In Moon, this perk speeds up hacking speed for the Hacker. *Speed Cola speeds up the process in building the barriers in Call of Duty: Black Ops. '' Call of Duty: Black Ops II *In ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II the labels on the speed cola bottles read "Speed Cola Soda" instead of "Sleight of Hand Soda". References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies Perk-a-Colas Category:Call of Duty: World at War Zombies Perk-a-Colas Category:Call of Duty Online Cyborg Rising Perks